


[Fanart] For Good

by TrishArgh



Series: Kinky as Fuck (MCU Kink Bingo 2018) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bucky Barnes Metal Arm, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Metal Arm Kink, happy steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/pseuds/TrishArgh
Summary: Square B2 Anal Fingering





	[Fanart] For Good

  
putting that arm to good use!

*edit* damnit it's the wrong hand xD

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the Kink Bingo to get over my art block and to learn how work faster and you know... finish things, don't make them "perfect". it's all about the ~~porn~~ progress :D
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://frau-argh.tumblr.com/) and yell at me about hot people and cute bird videos


End file.
